1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a system called digital signage or the like displays video, character information and the like in a display device such as a liquid crystal display installed in public facilities or commercial facilities such as shops. A display device by digital signage displays, for example, advertisements, emergency information or the like. Content data used for the display of a display device may be recorded for each display device via a memory card or delivered from a management server connected to the display device via a network.
Customers visiting public facilities or commercial facilities such as shops change depending on the location, time zone, day of the week and the like. Therefore, if content displayed in a display device is advertisements, the effectiveness of advertising can still be enhanced by displaying content of advertisements of products, services and the like depending on the location where the display device is installed and the time zone and day of the week when advertisements are displayed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-297247 discloses a technology that effectively selects advertising media (selection of programs to be sponsored in TV broadcasting) and decides the time interval to be invested for advertising.